


Torture

by mercurybard



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Til the Blood Runs Clear". Crichton tries to stomach the idea of torturing D'Argo, even if it's for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape.

Torture.

It's unthinkable. Morals, ethics, the frickin' Geneva Conventions all say so.

But torture is what it's going to take to save D'Argo's life. I'm no expert in Luxan physiology, but the black blood / clear blood thing got explained in graphic detail when we were on that one planet with the steroid-pumping kidnappers who took Rygel. Black blood equals bad. Equals blood poisoning. Equals one way dead Luxan. Someday, I'll find out the evolutionary logic behind that. But for now, I'm facing a choice: do I hurt him and probably irreparably damage what little trust there is between us or do I let him die? It's not really a choice. As much of an ass as D'Argo can be, I've lived with him for months now. Moya just wouldn't be the same without the big guy stomping around.

So, torture it is.

Dear Lord, let me keep these bloody-eyed hound dogs fooled.


End file.
